El hermano menor de Rusia
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Rusia camina tranquilamente por su frontera cuando encuentra a un niño pequeño ¿quien sera ese niño?y lo mas importante ¿porque no teme a Rusia?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 1: El encuentro

POV Rusia

Caminaba por la frontera de mi pais, estaba muy cerca del pais llamado Georgia, el cual a partir de ahora debere proteger, pero ese pais no cuenta todavia con representante, alguien como yo, todos estamos extrañados con este hecho pero quizas es que es demasiado nuevo, ya he cruzado la frontera cuando veo un niño de unos cinco años corriendo por la nieve vestido solo con una batita blanca, antes de llegar hasta mi, se cae, me acerco al niño, a lo mejor se habia hecho daño, lo levanto de la nieve y le sacudo la poco que tiene por encima poniendome a su altura, lo miro mejor, tiene el pelo castaño claro y le sale un rizo con forma de "u"muy gracioso del centro de la cabeza que le cae al lado derecho, tiene los ojos violetas como yo, el niño solo me mira, no habla ni hace nada, la batita lleva un lacito lila, quiza haya encontrado, por fin, al representante de esta nacion; el niño esta temblando, pero creo que no es debido al frio, dado que mira mucho hacia atras, creo que tiene miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo pequeño?-dije

El niño asintio con la cabeza, quiza me tuviera miedo a mi, mi corazon me dolio al pensar eso.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-dije ansioso

El niño nego la cabeza.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?-dije

El niño señalo a algo a su espalda, mire hacia alla, alli habia un grupo de persas atacando la ciudad, me enfade, se suponia que mis hombres debian proteger las ciudades de Georgia, el niño me abraza y siento que algo dentro de mi se derrite, si este niño es la nacion de Georgia, debo protegerlo.

-¿Como te llamas?-dije

-Georgia-dijo el niño por primera vez

Sonrio, me lo supuse, lo cojo en brazos y me levanto, me voy a llevar al niño a mi casa, alli estara mejor, al poco de caminar el niño se queda dormido en mis brazos, lo miro, ese color de pelo es muy parecido al de Natasha y los ojos son iguales a los mios, creo que voy a hacer de este niño mi hermano menor, al fin y al cabo es el unico niño que no me tiene miedo y que venia a mi para que lo protegiera, si, esta decidido, ese niño, Georgia, iba a ser mi hermano menor, lo iba a proteger de todo, este niño, en diez minutos ha derretido la barrera de hielo que habia en mi corazon, ha entrado y se ha instalado alli, sonrio un poco mas, seguro que a Yekaterina le gusta la idea de tener otro hermano.

Por fin llego a mi casa, entro y me reciben Lituania, Letonia y Estonia, los tres temblando, me gustaba verlos asi.

-Hola señor Rusia-dijeron los tres

Con ese saludo el niño se desperto, miro a todos lados curioso pero yo miraba muy mal a los balticos por haberlo despertado, ellos temblaron mas

-¿Quien es ese niño señor Rusia?-pregunto Letonia

-Es la nacion de Georgia-dije dirigiendome al salon donde estan mis hermanas

Las dos me miran curiosas por el niño que llevo en brazos y que se aferra a mi gabardina, Yeka se acerca y mira al niño sonriendo

-¿Este niño es Georgia?-dijo Yekaterina

-Si, lo he encontrado cuando deba el paseo-dije sentandome en el sillon individual con Georgia encima.

-Se ve muy lindo-dijo Lituania

El niño fue pasando por las manos de los balticos, a Estonia le quito las gafas y casi las parte, a Latvia le tiro del pelo y se rio bastante a gusto he de decir y a Lituania le quito un boton de la camisa, Natasha tambien lo cojio en brazos, temi por el niño, quiza le hacia algo a ella tambien y se enfadaba, pero para mi sorpresa el niño solamente le sonrio de manera inocente, Natasha tambien le sonrio al niño pero no esas sonrisas aterradoras que suele hacer, sino una que solo nos hace a Yekaterina y a mi, ese niño se habia ganado a mis hermanas de la misma manera que me habia ganado a mi, por fin el niño llego a mis brazos de nuevo, me aclare la garganta indicandoles que tenia algo que decir

-He decidido que este niño sea mi hermano menor-dije esperando sus reacciones

-Que bien, Rusia-chan, ahora tenemos otro hermano-dijo Yekaterina abrazandome, el niño tambien fue abrazado en el mismo.

-Me parece bien-dijo Natasha acercandose al niño y acariciandole la cabeza, quiza con ese niño se le quitara la obsesion por mi-podemos casarnos y tener muchos niños-

Pues va a ser que no, miro a otro lado, haciendo como que no he oido la segunda parte de su comentario, veo que Lituania y Estonia le tapan la boca a Letonia para evitar que hable.

-¿Ya tiene nombre humano?-pregunto Lituania

-Supongo que no-dije mirando al niño-cuando le pregunte su nombre solo dijo el nombre del pais-

-Pues habra que ponerle nombre-dijo Yekaterina-Quizas, Zviad-

-No me gusta-opino Natasha-que tal, Batcha-

Todos se pusieron a decir nombres de origen georgiano que recordaban haber oido, yo intente hacer memoria de alguno que me gustase

-Ninia-dije sonriendo al niño-Ninia Braginski-

Todos se quedaron mirandome, parecia que les gustaba

-Podriamos llamarlo cariñosamente Nin-dijo Yekaterina

-Nin-kun o Nin-chan-dijo Estonia

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre?-pregunte

Ninia asintio con la cabeza sonriendome, creo que este niño es de pocas palabras, estuvimos un rato intentando que hablase pero solo asentia o negaba con la cabeza o señalaba, creo que de ese niño solo he sacado el nombre de pais, me entra hambre asi que mando a los balticos a hacer la comida mientras mis hermanas, mi nuevo hermano y yo nos quedamos al lado de la chimenea.

-Habra que ir mañana a comprar ropa a Nin-dijo Yekaterina

-Tienes razon-dije-mañana bajeremos a la ciudad y le compraremos ropa-

Por fin sirvieron la cena, todos cenamos tranquilamente, Ninia mostro su plato vacio queriendo decir que le sirvieran otro, este niño se expresa solo con las manos.

A la hora de dormir encontramos otro problema, ¿donde duerme Ninia? No habia ninguna habitacion lista para él, suspiro, el niño se aferra a mi, asi que decido que hoy duerma conmigo, le pido a Raivis una de sus camisas para Ninia, es el mas pequeño de todos y aun asi a Ninia le queda enorme, entro a mi habitacion y dejo al niño en la cama, voy a llamar a mi superior para informarle de Georgia.

Cuando vuelvo Ninia esta totalmente despierto, yo creia que lo encontraria durmiendo, estaba metido en la cama, con las sabanas por encima y mirandome sentado en la cama, me siento en el otro lado de la cama y empiezo a meterme en la cama.

-Onii-chan, ¿me cuentas una historia?-dijo Ninia

Miro sorprendido al pequeño, llevamos toda la tarde intentando que hable y de buenas a primeras el niño habla, me rio con fuerzas.

-Onii-chan, ¿de que te ries?-dijo Ninia mirandome

Ahi me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho, me habia llamado Onii-chan, este niño es el unico que hace que mi corazon se derrita de ternura, le miro, el niño espera a que le responda

-De nada Ninia-digo acariciendole el pelo, me llama la atencion ese rizo tan curioso, tiro un poco de él, el niño me mira con los ojos abiertos y muy rojo.

-Rusia-onii-chan, no me toques ahi-dijo Ninia molesto

-Vale, vale-dije-asi que quieres que te cuente un cuento ¿da? Veamos habia una vez...-

...

Muchas gracias por leer

Merece review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 2: Juegos

Ninia esperaba a Rusia sentado en la escalera frente a la puerta, queria jugar con su hermano mayor, Yekaterina dijo que llegaria pronto asi que él esperaba a que Ivan llegara, los balticos miraban a Ninia cariñosamente, ese niño habia hecho que Ivan se mostrara mas amable cuando estaba en casa, se podia decir que era la luz de sus ojos, Ninia, que ahora aparentaba la edad de un niño de siete u ocho años, se llevaba bien con todos los habitantes de la casa pero preferia jugar con Ivan, segun él, los balticos no jugaban en serio con él porque era pequeño, eso era verdad pero lo que temian era, aparte de hacerle daño, la furia de los hermanos mayores de Ninia sobre sus personas, Yekaterina se cansaba en seguida y Natasha solo queria jugar a tirar cuchillos a los balticos, y aunque a Ninia le parecia divertido, no queria jugar desde que casi le da a Letonia en el brazo.

Por fin llego Rusia, Ninia se levanto y fue a abrazar a su hermano, este le devolvio el abrazo, le revolvio un poco el pelo y subio a su despacho, Ninia sabia que eso significaba que no iba a jugar con él, hizo un mohin infantil y se fue al salon, se sento junto a la chimenea un poco enfurruñado, él queria jugar con su hermano pero este estaba muy ocupado, quiza si se lo hubiera dicho, el niño sacudio la cabeza, Ivan sabia cuando él queria jugar con él, suspiro, su hermano estaba ocupado asi que fue a buscar a los balticos, quizas ellos pudieran jugar con él, encontro a Toris en una habitacion

-Lituania ¿juegas conmigo?-pregunto el niño entrando en la habitacion

-No puedo Nin-kun-dijo Lituania mirandolo-tengo que llevar estos informes al señor Rusia-

Despues de eso Toris salio de la habitacion con unos papeles en la mano, dejando a Ninia solo, este decidio ir a donde estaba Estonia, busco por toda la casa y salio al jardin y se dirigio al invernadero, alli estaba se acerco a él, estaba regando las plantas

-Estonia ¿juegas?-dijo Nin intuyendo la respuesta

-No puedo, debo cuidar de las plantas-dijo Estonia que siguio regando las plantas.

Ninia suspiro, iban dos de dos los que rechazaban jugar con él, fue a ver a Letonia, este estaba limpiando la casa, Ninia lo miro divertido, no todos los dias ve uno a Letonia con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal.

-Latvia ¿juegas conmigo?-pregunto Ninia

Letonia dejo de limpiar y miro al niño

-No debo de limpiar la casa sino el señor Rusia se enfadara y me castigara-dijo Raivis

El niño inflo las mejillas, se fue molesto de la habitacion, parecia que ese dia nadie podia jugar, fue a la habitacion de su hermana Natasha pero cuando fue a entrar la encontro murmurando cosas sobre matrimonio y muchos pequeños rusias, asi que al final no entro, Yekaterina estaba cocinando y no iba a poder jugar con él, asi que se fue a la biblioteca a leer un poco, quiza asi no se aburriera tanto.

Entro y fue a las estanterias mas bajas donde su hermano habia colocado los libros infantiles, cojio uno de cuentos y se sento en el gran sillon de la biblioteca, pasaron una hora y media el niño se habia terminado tres cuentos, y no tenia mas ganas de leer, penso que le habia dado tiempo a su hermano para terminar sus cosas y ahora era tiempo de jugar con él, dejo los libros en su sitio y se dirigio a la oficina de su hermano, toco a la puerta un par de veces y cuando oyo el adelante paso.

Rusia habia tenido un dia muy largo, estaba deseando llegar a casa y ver a Nin, pero tenia que revisar esos papeles y le llevaria mucho tiempo, cuando llego noto que su hermano queria jugar con él, cuando tu hermano menor habla lo justo empiezas a entender lo que quiere decir con los gestos, se sintio mal por no poder cumplir con el deseo de su hermano, le devolvio el abrazo, le revolvio el pelo y subio, supo que Ninia habia captado el mensaje, porque se fue al salon.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando tocaron a la puerta, Ivan supo quien era, ya habia pasado el tiempo que su hermano llamaba de consideracion y ahora le venia a decir que jugara con él, le dijo que entrara, Ivan pudo comprobar que Ninia habia crecido unos centimetros, aunque la ropa le seguia quedando bien, llevaba una camisa morada con una chaquetilla corta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones marron oscuro y unas botas negras, su hermano se sento en la silla y lo miro.

-Juega conmigo onii-chan-dijo Ninia

-Tengo trabajo ¿porque no se lo pides a los balticos o a nuestras hermanas?-dijo Rusia

-Los balticos estan ocupados, Yeka esta en la cocina y Natasha esta murmurando cosas raras-dijo Ninia cruzandose de brazos-venga onii-chan, vamos a jugar-

-Tengo que terminar esto-dijo Rusia sabiendo que no podria negarse mucho al pequeño.

-Por favor, juega, estoy muy aburrido, no se que hacer-dijo Ninia.

-De acuerdo, jugare-dijo Rusia levantandose.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa, extendio la mano hacia Ninia, este la cojio y bajaron juntos a la salida, Rusia se abrigo y abrigo a Nin con un abrigo de doble hilera de botones azul, un gorro del mismo color, del que salian dos orejitas de oso, y unos guantes.

Estuvieron haciendo muñecos de nieve, angeles sobre la nieve, jugando a la pelota hasta que el niño pregunto si habia otro juego al que pudieran jugar.

-¿has hecho alguna vez una batalla de bolas de nieve?-pregunto Ivan

-No, nunca-dijo Nin curioso-¿como es?-

-Se hacen dos equipos, cada uno con una base, tienes que llegar hasta la base enemiga sin que te den-dijo Rusia

-Quiero jugar, juguemos onii-chan ¿da?-dijo Ninia emocionado

Rusia llamo a todos los de la casa, y los hizo salir al jardin, lejos de sus queridos girasoles.

-Vamos a hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve-dijo Rusia-seremos mis hermanos y yo contra vosotros los balticos-

Los balticos empezaron a temblar, los cuatro hermanos sovieticos contra ellos tres, y es que las bolas de nieve, si se tiran demasiado fuertes pueden doler mucho.

-Rusia-chan, yo mejor observo desde aqui-dijo Yekaterina-asi sereis pares-

-De acuerdo onee-san-dijo Rusia sonriendo a su hermana-vale en diez minutos empieza la batalla, id preparandose-

Natasha, Ivan y Ninia se apartaron un poco de la casa para construir su base, Ivan hacia un pequeño muro de contencion, lo de pequeño era relativo era casi tan alto como Georgia, mientras Natasha enseñaba a hacer bolas de nieve a Ninia.

-Se hace asi y ya esta listo-dijo Bielorrusia sonriendole un poco a su hermano.

El niño asintio con la cabeza e imito a su hermana, pasados los diez minutos tenian un buen numero de bolas y el muro era muy fuerte, Yekaterina dio la señal para que empezaran y las bolas de nieve empezaron a volar por el jardin, todos se lo estaban pasando en grande hasta Yekaterina que solo observaba la batalla, los balticos tambien se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Estonia lanzo una bola sin apuntar a nadie en concreto pero cometio el error de darle a Ninia, lo suficientemente fuerte para que quedase sentado en el suelo, trago saliva.

-kolkolkolkolkol-empezo a murmurar Rusia

Natasha tambien tenia un aura oscura intimidante a su alrededor, hasta Yekaterina sonreia de forma aterradora, Eduard supo que ese era su fin, los hermanos se fueron acercando poco a poco, Estonia cerro los ojos preparandose para el final, pero lo unico que recibio fue el impacto de una bola de nieve, abrio los ojos y pudo ver a Ninia de pie sonriendo divertido

-¿Que pasa?¿Se ha terminado?-pregunto Ninia mirando a todo el mundo

Todos suspiraron aliviados

-No, esto acaba de empezar-dijo Ivan cojiendo una bola de nieve

Estaban todos en la cocina tomando chocolate caliente, habia termido la batalla sin un claro vencedor, y es que al rato ya no habia equipos sino que era un todos contra todos.

Ahora que estaban todos desabrigados, Lituania miro mejor el rizo que tenia Ninia en la cabeza, siempre se habia preguntado que era esa cosa, los italia tenian uno, tambien lo tenia Alfred y el otro que se parecia mucho a él, Austria tambien tenia uno hasta uno de los hermanos menores de China lo tenia, pero ninguno decia lo que era, aprovechando que Ninia estaba distraido lo toco y tiro un poco de él, Ninia se volvio a mirarlo completamente rojo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lituania me ha tirado de Rioni-dijo Ninia

-Pervertido-dijo Natasha con un cuchillo en las manos

Ahora si que seria el fin de uno de los balticos.

...

muchas gracias por leer

**Loreley Kirkland: **Si Georgia es tan mono que roba el corazon de cualquiera ^^

**PrussianAwesomeGirl: **estoy de acuerdo, Ninia es muy fusososo XD, a mi Rusia me parece mas lindo que temible ^^

**Misaki-chu: **El rulo de Ninia representa el rio Rioni el rio mas largo de Georgia, si el lado tierno de Ivan es tan lindo y si Natasha da mucho miedo XD, jamas robaras a Georgia * coje a Georgia y sale a correr*

Merece review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 3: El resto de naciones

POV Ninia

Estoy sentado en el salon de casa, observando como mis hermanos y los balticos discuten sobre algo, creo que es sobre mi y algo de presentacion a la sociedad, no los entiendo mucho pero creo que mi onii-chan no esta muy conforme con eso, Yeka le esta intentando convencer y Natasha le da la razon a él, los balticos apoyan a mi onee-san Yeka, es divertido verlos discutir.

-No tiene porque ir, seguro que lo traumatizan-dijo mi onii-chan

¿Que significa traumatizar? Se lo preguntare luego, aunque tiene pinta de ser algo malo

-Tiene que conocer al resto de las naciones Rusia-chan-dijo Yekaterina

¿El resto de naciones? Yo solo conocia a los que estaban en esa sala, a Polonia que venia de vez en cuando y a Finlandia que vivia con nosotros desde hace un tiempo, pero que ahora mismo habia salido a hacer unos recados, me pregunto cuantas habra, se que existe una que se llama Suecia porque Fin habla mucho de él.

-Señor Rusia, es lo mejor para Georgia-dijo Lituania

Creo que mi hermano va a perder esta discursion, me ha entrado sed, asi que me voy a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cojo la banqueta, que esta ahi especialmente para mi, intento cojer el vaso pero esta muy alto, mejor me subo a la encimera, asi llegare mejor, lo cojo pero al intentar bajar me resbalo y caigo hacia atras pero no llego a tocar el suelo dado que mi hermano esta ahi para cojerme, le miro y sonrio pero él esta serio

-Georgia ¿que hacias?-dijo mi hermano, supe que estaba molesto por algo, él solo me llama por mi nombre de pais cuando esta asi.

-Tenia sed y como no llegaba pues me subi-dije

-Si no llegas me llamas, te podrias haber hecho daño-dijo Rusia cojiendo el vaso que tenia entre las manos y llenandomelo de agua.

Me lo da y lo bebo de un sorbo, mi hermano pone el vaso en el fragadero, me coje por las axilas y me sienta en una silla de la mesa, él va a la alacena y saca dos dulces y leche, me da uno de los dulces y vierte la leche en un vaso y lo pone delante de mi, no sabia que era la hora de la merienda, de todos modos, el dulce que me ha dado me encanta, mi onii-chan se me queda mirando mientras yo como, algo le preocupa, lo veo.

-Onii-chan ¿porque discutiais?-pregunto

-Dentro de poco hay una pequeña reunion de las naciones, sera como una pequeña fiesta, y vamos a ir todos-dijo mi onii-chan

-No veo el problema onii-chan-dije, no veia el menor problema, mi hermano iba a muchos sitios y reuniones.

-Que tienes que ir tu tambien-dijo mi hermano

¿Yo? Pero si yo siempre me quedaba en casa, ¿porque tenia que ir a una de esas cosas?, no quiero ir, no los conozco, pero por otro lado quiero ir para conocer a mas gente como yo, no se que hacer.

-¿Porque tengo que ir yo tambien?-pregunto

-Asi conoceras a el resto de paises-dijo mi hermano

Asenti con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, nunca me habian llevado a un sitio de esos, ¿como seran el resto de paises? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Por fin llego el dia que me presentarian en sociedad como lo llamaba mi onee-san, me arreglaron para ir a ese extraño sitio, todos se veian muy bien arreglados, incluso me habian arreglado a mi, y la corbata me molestaba mucho, me la queria quitar pero onee-san me dijo que no podia, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el sitio donde tendria lugar esa pequeña fiesta, todos parecian emocionados de ver a las demas naciones, Fin no paraba de hablar de Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega y Islandia, no conocia a ninguno, todos los mencionados eran adultos, ¿no habria niños como yo? Si no los habia me iba a aburrir mucho y no le podia decir a mi hermano que jugara conmigo en mitad de la fiesta.

-Onii-chan ¿habra niños?-pregunto a mi hermano

-Creo que si-dijo mi onii-chan

-Inglaterra todavia tiene dos hijos pequeños ¿no?-dijo Lituania-Creo que se llaman Australia y Nueva Zelanda-

-Si, y una hija menor llamada Seychelles-dijo Estonia

-¿Y los hermanos menores de España?-pregunto Letonia

-Estan en guerra, no se si vendran-dijo Finlandia

Suspire aliviado, por lo menos habria algunos niños con los que jugar.

Por fin llegamos al edificio donde tendria lugar la fiesta, era muy grande, agarre la mano de mi onii-chan nervioso, creo que me quiero ir a casa, ¿estaria mal decirlo ahora? No me da tiempo a decir nada por que ya estamos dentro de un salon enorme, habia muchas personas, muchisimas, ¿tantos paises habia? Creo que no conozco nada del mundo, tendre que prestar mas atencion a las lecciones de mi onee-san, Rusia me coje en brazos para que no me pierda y pueda ver la sala desde arriba, desde aqui todavia parecen mas personas, sale a recibirnos un hombre rubio con grandes cejas y ojos verdes, ¿eran normales esas cejas? Nunca las habia vista tan grandes, quiero tocarlas, pero mejor me estoy quieto.

-Hola Ivan, Yekaterina, Eduard, Tino, Toris, Natasha y Raivis-dijo el hombre que poso su mirada en mi-¿quien es este niño Ivan?-

-Este es mi hermano menor Georgia-dijo mi hermano sonriendo-Ninia, él es Arthur Kirkland, es la nacion de Inglaterra-

-Un placer pequeño Georgia-dijo el hombre que segun mi hermano es Inglaterra

Sonrio un poco en modo de respuesta

-No esperes mas Arthur, no es un niño de muchas palabras-dijo divertido mi hermano

¿Que tiene de malo ser de pocas palabras? Si me entienden con los gestos ¿para que malgastar saliva? Hincho las mejillas en señal de molestia por lo que ha dicho sobre mi

-No te enfades Nin-kun, tu estas bien asi-dijo mi onii-chan sonriendome

Sonrio mucho, se me habia pasado la molestia, mi hermano me dejo en el suelo

-¿Porque no vas a jugar con mis hijos? Estan un poco mas alla-dijo Inglaterra señalandome el sitio

Mire a mi hermano pidiendole permiso, queria conocer a los otros niños

-Esta bien puedes ir, pero ten cuidado ¿da?-dijo mi hermano poniendose a mi altura

-Da-digo

Me revuelve un poco el pelo y me voy en busca de los niños, esta sala es muy grande y yo solo veo piernas por todos lados, esto resulta un poco confuso, me estoy guiando por los pantalones de las personas, se que he dado vueltas porque he visto el mismo pantalon azul dos veces, alguien choca conmigo y caigo al suelo, me ha dolido, noto las lagrimas intentado salir de mis ojos, pero antes de que salgan alguien me coje y me da un abrazo cuando me separa de él, veo que es un hombre moreno con los ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa pero creo que esta triste por algo, se le ve en sus ojos.

-Hola pequeño ¿tu quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca-dijo el hombre

-Yo...yo soy Georgia-dije yo, nunca me habia presentado a nadie, solo a mi hermano, mi onii-chan siempre me presentaba

-Georgia, es el pequeño pais fronterizo a Rusia ¿no?-dijo el hombre, yo asenti con la cabeza-Pues yo soy España, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, un placer pequeño Georgia-

Ese hombre me caia bien, en cierta cosas se parecia a mi onii-chan, a parte olia muy bien, olia a verano, a campo y a mar.

-Maldicion, Antonio bastardo, en cuanto me despisto tienes un niño en los brazos-dijo un muchacho joven con un rizo a la derecha.

-No te pongas a si Lovi-dijo Antonio

-¿Quien es?-dijo el muchacho

-Es Georgia, creo que es el hermano menor de Rusia-dijo España

¿Como habra adivinado quien es mi onii-chan?

-Georgia...-empezo a decir España hasta que yo lo interrumpi

-Ninia, me llamo Ninia Braginski-dije bajito

-Fusososo, eres tan lindo Ninia-dijo Antonio-él es Italia Romano, Lovino Vargas-

Me señalo al muchacho que estaba a su lado, tenia el ceño fruncido, parecia molesto por algo, ahora que se acordaba, estoy buscando a los niños, deberia preguntarselo a España

-Señor España, ¿sabes donde estan el resto de los niños?-pregunte

-Claro, estan un poco mas alla, al fondo de la sala, no tiene perdida-dijo soltandome en el suelo

No tendra perdida para él, que es adulto y sabe por donde va, pero repito, yo me guio por los pantalones de la gente, y este no es una orientacion demasiado buena, porque la gente tiene la mania de moverse de un lugar a otro y me desoriento, por fin veo a gente de mi estatura, habia dos niños y una niña, uno de los niños es rubio con lo ojos verdes y tiene dos mechones hacia arriba, cejos grandes pero no tanto como Inglaterra y una tirita en la nariz, el otro tambien era rubio con dos rizos uno a cada lado de la cabeza que recordaban a los cuernos de una ovejita y las cejas pobladas y ojos verdes, parecia muy amable, la chica era morena con dos coletas que recojian su pelo negro, tenia los ojos negros, todos aparentaban siete u ocho años al igual que yo, todos me miran, noto calor en las mejillas, vale soy el nuevo, pero no hace falta que me miren tanto, que no tengo nada raro ¿o si? No, no tengo nada fuera de lo normal, el chico con la tirita se me acerca sonriendo

-Hola, soy Australia, Kyle Kirkland, pertezco al Imperio Britanico-dijo el chico extendiendome la mano

Me tengo que presentar, asi que suelto un gran suspiro para quitarme los nervios y le cojo la mano

-Hola, soy Georgia, Ninia Braginski, pertenezco al Imperio ruso-dije yo

-¿Al imperio ruso? ¿eso donde cae?-dijo Kyle

-Esta entre Asia y Europa-dije yo, creo que estoy en lo correcto, no suelo mirar mucho el mapa.

-Hola soy Seychelles, Amelie Kirkland-dijo la chica morena

-Yo soy Nueva Zelanda, Andrew Kirkland-dijo el ultimo el chico timidamente

-Bueno, ya nos hemos presentado, ¿a que jugamos?-dijo Kyle sonriendo

Los chicos me aceptaron en seguida, estuvimos jugando al escondite y al pilla-pilla, descubri que Australia era el mas animado e inquieto, por el contrario Nueva Zelanda era mas tranquilo y sumiso y Amelie era muy alegre y simpatica, me lo estoy pasando muy bien con ellos, cuando mi hermano llega y me mira, ¿ya es la hora de irnos? Espero que no porque todavia quiero jugar mas

-Toma esto, cometelo todo ¿da?-dijo mi onii-chan, me dio un bocadillo, no sabia lo que tenia pero lo coji, y le sonrei a mi hermano, me devolvio la sonrisa y se fue

-¿Ese es tu hermano? Es muy grande-dijo Kyle sorprendido

-Si, es muy alto, daddy solo le llegara hasta al hombro como mucho-dijo Andrew

-Si, papa Iggy es muy bajita-dijo Sey sonriendo

-No soy tan bajito-dijo Inglaterra que aprecio de pronto y traia unos bocadillos igual al mio para sus hijos

-Lo siento daddy-dijo Seychelles

Despues de comer estabamos muy aburridos, estabamos sentados en en el suelo, habiamos jugado a todo lo que se podia dentro de la sala.

-Juguemos al escondite-dijo Australia

-Dentro de la sala hay muy pocos sitios donde esconderse Kyle-dijo Amelie

-Al pilla-pilla-dijo Andrew

-Con tantas personas siempre nos estamos chocando y a mi ya se me ha caido licor encima-digo

Cuando me vea Yeka-nee-san me va ha regañar pero bueno, me lo estaba pasando bien, de repente Australia se levanta con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial-dijo Australia

-¿Cual?-pregunto curioso

-No te fies de sus ideas Ninia, siempre traen problemas-me advirtio Seychelles

-Solo es una broma pequeña-dijo Australia

Nos acercamos para que nos la contara, se trataba de atar los cordones a todos los presentes en la sala, no parecia demasiado mala, aunque yo nunca he echo ese tipo de cosas, ¿estaria bien? Supongo que si ellos lo hacen no estara mal, todos asentimos con la cabeza, nos desplazamos gateando por toda la sala atandole los zapatos a todo el mundo o intentandolo porque no se nos da bien, cuando terminado y volvemos al lugar inicial, entonces ocurre, alguien en algun lugar de la sala se cayo y provoco lo que mi onee-chan Natasha llamaria efecto domino, no entiendo lo que significa pero lo oi decirlo cuando los balticos se empujaron los unos a los otros y al final se cayeron todos, todos los presentes estaban en el suelo, Kyle se empezo a reir muy fuerte, su risa es muy contagiosa y termino riendome yo tambien.

-¡Kyle, Andrew y Amelie Kirkland!-dijo Inglaterra que se habia levantado y se dirigia hacia nosotros, daba mucho miedo

-¡Ninia Braginski!-dijo mi hermano, retiro lo anterior, mi hermano si que daba miedo ¿he hecho algo malo?

-¿Como se os ocurre hacer algo asi?¿en que estabais pensando?-gritaba Inglaterra

Mi hermano solo miraba, no me gustaba nada esta situacion, no sabia porque estaban asi, Andrew empezo a llorar y pronto le segui yo, las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, y aunque intetara detenerlas, no podia, no queria que mi onii-chan estuviera enfadado conmigo y me chillase como lo hacia Arthur, al final los cuatro estabamos llorando a lagrima viva hasta Australia.

-No seais tan duros con los niños, solo ha sido una broma-dijo Finlandia

-Una buena tunda es lo que necesitan esos mocosos, maldicion-dijo Romano

-Solo son niños, _mon ami_-dijo Francia acercandose y cojiendo a Seychelles en brazos para que parara de llorar, yo tambien quiero que onii-chan me coja, pero no me atrevo a mirarle, ¿y si ya no me quiere? Lloro mas solo con ese pensamiento, entonces me coje, me pone en su pecho y me consuela, me canta una cancion en ruso y poco a poco me tranquilizo, pero todavia no lo miro, le agarro de la camisa.

-¿He echo algo malo?-dije preocupado-¿ya no me quieres?-

Rusia me acaricio la cabeza y me levanto la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Yo siempre te voy a querer Ninia, no se te pase por la cabeza otra cosa-dijo Ivan sonriendome-pero si lo que has echo esta mal y no quiero que lo repitas-

-No te enfades con él Rusia, quien ha tenido la idea es Australia-dijo Inglaterra señalando a uno de los niños que tiene en brazos

-¿Porque siempre soy yo?-dijo Australia

-Porque Sey es una dama y no gasta bromas, Andrew es tranquilo y tampoco suele hacerlo y he oido hablar a Rusia de Ninia, él cual es un niño tranquilo y callado y que nunca se porta mal, y luego estas tu, un niño travieso y hiperactivo-señalo Inglaterra

-Vale, he sido yo-dijo Australia cruzandose de brazos, lo que nos hizo reir a los otros tres niños.

Se termino la fiesta y nos empezamos a ir, yo iba en los brazos de mi hermano, cuando nos ibamos, alguien llamo a mi hermano por detras, él se dio la vuelta.

-Rusia-dijo Inglaterra que llevaba a Australia sobre los hombros, a Nueva Zelanda en brazos y a Seychelles de la mano-los niños se querian despidir de Ninia

¿Se querian despedir de mi? Sonrio, se han dado la vuelta solo por mi.

-Adios Nin, espero que nos veamos otra vez-dijo Australia sonriendome

-Adios Ninia, me ha gustado conocerte-dijo Andrew

-Si ha sido genial, ahora tenemos un amigo europeo-dijo Australia

-Adios Georgia, espero que nos volvamos a vernos-dijo Sey

-Adios yo tambien me alegro de haberos conocido-digo sonriendo mucho

Por fin nos vamos, estoy muy feliz, he hecho amigos, amigos de mi edad, ojala hubiera niños en la casa aparte de mi, poco a poco me voy quedando dormido en los brazos de mi hermano.

...

muchas gracias por leer.

**SunFlor: **la historia es muy tierna, yo siempre he pensado que Rusia tambien tiene un lado tierno, no solo es malo y sadico, tambien tiene su corazoncito :D

**Misaki-chu: **si sera mejor que Lituania corra XD, siii, Nin es tan moe, es tan kawaii,

*sale corriendo detras* noo, Georgia es mio TT_TT

**OhMyGod. Happy:** si Georgia es muy lindo :D, ¿de verdad he sido una de las que te han inspirado? Me siento alagada, que sepas que me has alegrado el dia :D, ademas tendria que haber muchos mas fics de RusiaxEspaña, son tan lindos juntos

Merece review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 4: en la junta de los aliados

POV Rusia

Me encuentro en mi habitacion preparandome para ir a la reunion de los aliados que tendra lugar hoy, es divertido verlos a todos reunidos, me pongo mi bufanda y salgo, fuera de mi habitacion me esta esperando Ninia, este niño crece demasiado deprisa para mi gusto, ya aparentaba la edad de un niño de trece años aunque seguia teniendo ese brillo de inocencia, espero que ese brillo no se apague nunca

-Onii-chan ¿puedo ir contigo a la reunion?-dijo Ninia

Me quedo mirandolo sorprendido, no esperaba que me pidiera algo asi, ¿me lo podria llevar? Si, por que no, al fin y al cabo, Natasaha ha venido conmigo a algunas reuniones y Ninia es muchisimo mas agradable que Natasha.

-Claro pequeño-digo revolviendole el pelo

Ninia sonrie, me encanta cuando esta feliz, le cojo de la mano y salimos de la casa dirigiendonos al lugar de la reunion.

Iba un poco tarde pero bueno no creo que me dijeran nada, me entretuve comprandole golosinas a Ninia, se quedo mirando la tienda con su carita de ilusion y no pude resistirme a comprarsela, aunque Yekaterina luego me reñira por darle esas cosas antes de la cena, ya estamos enfrente de la puerta, llamo y entro seguida de cerca por Ninia

-Siento llegar tarde-digo dirigiendome a mi sitio

Antes de sentarme cojo una silla vacia que estaba alli y la pongo a mi lado para que Ninia se siente, el niño me sonrie y se sienta a mi lado mientras come sus golosinas.

-¿Has traido a Ninia?-pregunto Inglaterra

-Parece evidente que si-digo sonriendo, oigo que Nin rie un poco por lo bajo.

-¿Quien es ese niño? ¿lo has secuestrado?-pregunto el tonto capitalista-si es asi, no temas niño, el heroe te salvara-

Ninia frunce el ceño, sonrio un poco, eso significa que considera a USA molesto y ruidoso, ademas su rizo se estira hacia arriba unos momentos antes de volver a su posicion inicial, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba molesto, cada dia quiero mas a este niño, si hasta le cae mal Alfred.

-¿Es tu hermano menor-aru?-dijo China

Cierto, ni China ni Alfred conocian a mi hermano menor, ellos no estuvieron en esa fiesta donde lo presente, el niño sonrie un poco a China, parece que Yao le agrada.

-Si, es mi hermano menor, Georgia-digo sonriendole a China-Se llama Ninia Braginski-

-Hola pequeño Ninia-aru-dijo China-Yo soy Yao Wang, soy el pais de China

-Ho-Hola-dijo Ninia

Miro sorprendido al Nin, no esperara que hablara en toda la reunion, parece que China le cae bien.

-Haha, yo soy el heroe del mundo, Estados Unidos de Norteamerica, Alfred F. Jones-dijo Alfred gritando

Ninia solo le miro, parecia que al niño no le gustaba Alfred, tengo que acordarme de hacerle un regalo a Ninia por esto, quiza le pueda tejer un jersey.

La reunion empieza, Alfred come y bebe mientras habla y no se le entiende nada

-Onii-chan, Yeka siempre dice que comer con la boca llena es de mala educacion, entonces ¿él es un maleducado?-dijo Ninia

Ese comentario era para mi pero se habia producido un silencio repentino, en el cual se oyo el comentario de Ninia

-Hasta el niño sabe que eso es de mala educacion USA-dijo Inglaterra

-No lo educaste bien Inglaterra-dijo Francia

-El niño habla con razon Alfred, eso es de mala educacion-aru-dijo china

Ninia se sonrojo en la silla, yo sabia que a Nin-kun no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion

-Es que no me entendeis, pero como soy un heroe dare buen ejemplo al niño-dijo Alfred dejando de comer.

La reunion continuo como si tal cosa, USA tras decir que todos seremos su apoyo da por terminada la reunion pero antes de que nos pongamos de pie, Alfred se dirige al Nin, cosa que no me gusta pero me aguanto las ganas de golpearle por que esta Ninia delante.

-Pequeño ¿que piensas de la reunion?-dijo Alfred-¿Quien piensas que ganara?-

Si esperaba que Ninia le alagara se iba a llevar un chasco

-No se mucho de estrategias-dijo Ninia mirando al capitalista-pero da igual quien gane la guerra, al final todos sereis uno con mi onii-chan-

Una pequeña aura parecida a la mia se le aparecio por detras, cojo a mi hermanito en brazos y pego su mejilla a la mia y le abrazo, cada dia quiero mas a ese niño, ¿era posible? Pues parece que si, salgo de la sala con Ninia de la mano y dejo a todos con cara de de sorpresa, no puedo mas que reir

-¿Que pasa onii-chan?-dijo Ninia

-Nada pequeño, ¿quieres pasar por el parque antes de ir a casa?-digo sonriendole a mi hermano

-Si, quiero subir al columpio-dijo Ninia sonriendome

Estoy metido en la cama, no se porque no puedo dormir bien hoy, quiza sea porque el general invierno esta haciendo nevar fuera, miro el reloj, son cerca de las doce, de repente oigo a alguien llamar a mi puerta y entrar, se trata de Ninia, el cual esta en pijama y arratra consigo a Volk, su peluche en forma de lobo blanco que siempre duerme con él desde que se lo compre hace años

-¿Que te pasa Nin?-digo sentandome en la cama

-He tenido una pesadilla muy fea-dijo Ninia acercandose a mi-venia el general invierno y hacia mucho frio-

-Ya esta ya paso, Nin-digo abrazando al niño, el general invierno tambien asola ba su casa, por eso habria soñado con eso-solo ha sido un sueño-

-¿puedo dormir contigo onii-chan?-dijo Ninia

-Claro-digo metiendolo en la cama

-Graias onii-chan-dijo Ninia

Los dos nos tumbamos, Ninia se acurruca en mi pecho, se a quedado dormido en tiempo record, se agarra a la camisa de mi pijama, como si temiera que me fuera a algun lado, le revuelvo suavemente el pelo y le beso la frente, ese niño sacaba lo mejor de mi, lo miro mientras duerme, parece que esta teniendo un buen sueño porque esta sonriendo

-Onii-chan, mas alto-murmura entre sueños

Parece que esta soñando conmigo, supongo que sera por la tarde que hemos pasado en el parque, no puedo creer que ya aparente trece años, me parece ayer cuando lo encontre en la nieve huyendo de los persas, creo que yo tambien deberia dormir, mañana tengo que ir a ver al ejercito para las tacticas de guerra, a esa reunion no pienso dejar que se venga Ninia, todavia es muy joven, cierro los ojos, parece que estar con Nin me relaja mucho, poco a poco voy cayendo en los brazos de morfeo

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Misaki-chu:** Si Iggy tiene demasiados hijos XD, si Romano es demasiado enojon XD, no vale usar la pala, que esa vuela T_T

**Sakura Kagamine:** Si Georgia es una monada :D, parece que a Iggy todos los niños le salen hiperactivos XD.

**SunFlor:** tener tres niños debe de ser agitador XD, si Rusia y Ninia son tan monos!

**PrussianAwesomeGirl:** Si Arthur es muy enojon XD, los niños son tan fusososo, son tan lindos *.*

**SilverDawn12:** si yo tambien quiero unos hermanos como Georgia y Rusia para dominar el mundo XD, claro que Nin sabe de las intenciones de su hermano y le quiere ayudar, no por nada es su hermano menor :D

**OhMyGod. Happy: **Ninia es tan facil de adorar, es que es tan lindo ^^, si la broma de Australia fue genial XD

**Grellicius:** Si Nin es muy lindo, es relindo, claro que Rusia no es malo solo que la gente no lo conoce bien, aparte sabe tejer, eso demuestra que no es malo :D

Merece Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 5: Separacion

POV Ivan

Me muevo nervioso en la cama, hacia dias que no dormia, desde que habia empezado todo eso, desde que todos se empezaron a separar de mi, me levanto y me visto, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de que llegue el pais que me pedira la independencia hoy, Georgia, mi pequeño Ninia, se iba a independizar de mi, eso me dolia en lo mas hondo de mi corazon, no creia ser capaz de hacer eso, sacudo mis pensamientos, mejor no pensar en nada, llego a un pequeño parque que la guerra no ha podido destruir, lo recuerdo, aqui llevaba algunas veces a Ninia, los recuerdos me golpean la memoria

_Flash Back_

Me encontraba sentado en un banco del parque mientras un Ninia de unos ocho años, jugaba en el columpio.

-Onii-chan mira-me dijo Ninia

Cuando mire me asuste mucho, el niño estaba de pie en el columpio, me supuse lo que iba a hacer, iba a saltar cuando el columpio estuviera alto, corri hacia alli mientras Ninia lo hacia, llegue justo a tiempo para cojerlo en el aire

-Lo sabia-dijo Ninia

-¿Que sabias?-dije extrañado

-Que vendrias a cojerme-dijo Ninia sonriendome

-Yo siempre voy a estar aqui para protegerte Ninia-dije

_Fin Flash Back_

Una lagrima rebelde resbalo por mi mejilla, no podia dejar que se fuera Ninia, pero no tenia otro remedio, lo tenia que hacer, tenia que permitir que me dejaran solo, primero los balticos, luego mis hermanas y por ultimo mi hermano, me siento en un banco, en el mismo de mi recuerdo, estoy muy cansado, me pregunto que pasara si no le doy la independencia a Georgia, supongo que nuestros paises entrarian en guerra, una guerra que ganaria yo, es un pais recien independizado apenas tiene ejercito, siempre ha sido parte de mi territorio, si hiciera eso ¿me odiaria Ninia? Seguramente se enfadaria conmigo, pero el odio no puede entrar en el inocente corazon de Ninia, tengo que darle la independencia, es casi la hora de firmar, ya tiene que estar en casa, me dirijo hacia alli, cuando entro la casa sigue igual de silenciosa que cuando me fui pero en la escalera, sentado como hacia cuando era un niño, estaba un muchacho de 18 años, pelo castaño claro con un rizo a un lado de la cabeza con forma de "u", iba vestido con unas botas negras, unos pantalones marrones oscuros, una camisa morada con una chaquetilla corta negra sin manga y encima una gabardina abierta negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, me mira con sus ojos violetas, iguales a los mios, pero todavia con ese brillo de inocencia, Ninia habia crecido mucho en esos ultimos años, cuando me vio fue a decir algo pero yo pase de largo y me dirigi a mi despacho, veo de reojo que Ninia mira al suelo y me sigue, entro en el despacho y me siento en la silla detras del escritorio, despues entra Ninia, busco el dichoso papel de la independencia georgiana, ahora entendia a Arthur, entendia porque estuvo asi despues de la independencia de ese capitalista, Alfred, como lo odiaba, por su culpa habia pasado todo eso, por su culpa ahora tenia delante mia a la unica persona que no quiero separar de mi lado y lo tenia que hacer, encontro el dichoso papel, lo releo para asegurarme de que es ese, vuelvo a leer el nombre que esta escrito "Ninia Tsiklauri" se habia cambiado el apellido, lo firmo con desgana, despues se lo muestro a Ninia y le paso un boli, Ninia intenta encontrar mis ojos, con lo años ese niño ha sabido como me siento solo con mirarme a los ojos, por eso no dejo que se encuentren, suspira, coje el boli y firma, ya lo ha hecho, no hay marcha atras, me han dejado totalmente solo.

-Ya tienes lo que querias, ahora vete-dije friamente

-Ivan, yo...empezo a decir Ninia pero no le iba a dejar hablar

-Georgia vete-dije de nuevo

-Rusia quiero hablar contigo-dijo Ninia

-¡He dicho que te largues de mi casa!-grite

Lo mire lo mas friamente que pude hacerlo, veo que le he sorprendido, nunca le habia gritado, no a él, veo que le ha dolido que me ponga asi con él, sus lagrimas amenazan de salir de sus ojos, y tengo que aguantarme para no ir a abrazarlo, le sostengo la mirada, como si el que estuviera delante de mi fuera otro y no mi hermano menor, aprieta los puños, se da media vuelta y se va, no sin antes decirme

-Pienso hablar contigo tarde o tempreno Ivan, y sera temprano-dijo antes de irse

Senti mi cuerpo desfallacer poco despues de que el se fuera, hacia dias que no comia nada, desde que empezo esto, estoy tirado en el suelo, sin caer inconsciente pero sin poder levantarme, siento que alguien entra en la habitacion, esas botas son de Ninia, habra oido el ruido y habra subido a ver como la gran nacion de Rusia se desmoronaba.

-Ivan, ¿que te pasa?-dijo Ninia asustado

Noto que me coje como puede y me pone de pie apoyandome en su brazo, salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos a otro sitio

-Joder Rusia, ¿que te pasa? Dime algo, por favor-dijo Ninia

No tenia fuerzas ni para responderle, llegamos a mi habitacion, me tumba en la cama y me tapa con las sabanas, se queda mirandome un poco, se quita la gabardina y me la pone por encima, sale de la habitacion, yo solo me quedo mirando por donde se ha ido, oigo que alguien busca en la cocina, no iba a encontrar demasiado, nadie habia ido a comprarn mucho tiempo, y yo no comia nada desde entonces, cierro un poco los ojos intentando dormir, cuando despierto Ninia esta de vuelta con una sopa, la pone en una badeja y me la pone por encima.

-Espero que te guste-dijo sonriendo un poco

Solo con mirar la comida me da nauseas, no pienso comer, tiro la sopa al suelo, veo que Ninia se quedo mirando lo que acabo de hacer, me doy la vuelta para evitar mirarle, alguien se pone encima mio y me obliga a mirarle

-Mira Ivan, tienes que comer, si no te vas a morir-dijo Ninia muy serio-y como que me llamo Ninia que eso no va a pasar, vas a comer y si tengo que ponerte una sonda para que comas, lo hare-

Ninia me mira con una determinacion increible, nunca habia sido un niño caprichoso, pero cuando se le metia algo en la cabeza, nadie era capaz de sacarselo, pero ¿porque seguia preocupandose por mi? Ya tenia lo que queria, tendria que haberse ido de esta casa rapidamente despues de que firmara el papel, como hicieron los otros

-¿Porque haces esto?-pregunto

-¿Porque hago que?¿cuidarte?-pregunto Ninia

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-Eres mi onii-chan, ¿porque no lo iba a hacer?-pregunto Ninia, se bajo de encima de mi y se sento a un lado de la cama, iba a seguir hablando lo sabia

-Ivan, siento mucho hacerte esto, yo no te quiero ver asi, sufriendo, si fuera por mi me quedaria contigo pero mi pueblo pide la independencia y yo se la tengo que dar-dijo Ninia, lo comprendia, si tu gente pide algo, nosotros las naciones hacemos todo lo posible para darselo-seguramente me odiaras por hacerte esto y no te culpo, yo tambien me odio a mi mismo por hacerte esto, soy un desagradecido-

Esta llorando, veo sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, piensa que le odio, cuando eso nunca podia pasar, le cojo por la barbilla para que me mire

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en la fiesta donde conociste a Australia y al resto?-dije, él asintio con la cabeza-pues eso no ha cambiado, yo jamas podre odiarte Ninia, eres mi hermano menor y te querre por siempre-

Sonrio, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, el me devuelve una sonrisa timida, me abraza muy fuerte, desahogandose conmigo, yo lo consuelo, como siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

-Escuchame Ninia, aunque esto no me agrade, has hecho lo que debias, no quiero que te odies a ti mismo ¿da?-dije separandolo un poco

-Da-dijo Ninia

-Bueno y ¿de que querias hablarme?-digo recordando sus intentos unos minutos antes

-Primero tienes que comer-dijo levantandose de la cama y saliendo de la habitacion

Al poco vuelve con dos cuencos de sopa me da uno a mi y el otro se lo queda él, se sienta a los pies de la cama.

-He estado pensando que, bueno, mi pais se ha independizado de ti, pero yo puedo seguir viviendo aqui contigo, si tu quieres-dijo él

Me sorprendio mucho, no esperaba eso de él, me callo, va a seguir hablando, Ninia no hablaba mucho y cuando hablaba era mejor esperar que terminase

-Al fin y al cabo, Lovino vive practicamente con España, Suecia vive con Finlandia y se que estoy diciendo parejas pero no se, no hay ningun problema, Estonia y Letonia van a vivir juntos, ¿por que nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo aunque mi casa ya no pertenezca a la tuya, yo no te tengo que echar de mi vida-dijo Ninia mirandose las manos

Me quedo callado, era una idea muy buena pero no sabia si su jefe lo aprobaria, lo miro un poco mas

-Dime algo Ivan, sabes que lo mio no son las palabras-dijo Ninia nervioso

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu jefe?-digo

-¿Se lo tengo que decir?-dijo Ninia extrañado

Sonrio un poco, eso de tener un jefe todavia le resulta raro a Nin

-Si, se lo tienes que decir-digo

-No creo que haya problemas, si tengo una reunion o algo me voy a mi casa de Georgia y ya esta, cuando termine me vuelvo aqui-dijo Ninia sonriendo

Antes de que pudiera contestar sono el telefono que habia en la habitacion, Ninia se levanto y fue a cojerlo

-Casa Braginski, al habla Ninia digame-dijo el georgiano

Ninia empezo a hablar en su lengua, la cual no entiendo, supongo que sera su jefe, ojala le deje quedarse aqui conmigo, miro y veo que el rizo de mi hermano esta levantado por lo que esta molesto por algo

-Idiota-dijo Ninia a su en el idioma de naciones

Rio ante ese comentario, su jefe no lo entenderia por eso lo dijo, se acerca a mi con el auricular en la mano

-Quiere hablar contigo-dijo Ninia

Cojo el telefono

-¿Da?-digo-aqui Ivan Bragisnki

-Soy el jefe de Ninia, ¿seguro que no le molesta que Georgia viva con usted?-pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la linea

-No, Ninia no es una molestia en absoluto-digo sonriendo a mi hermano

-Entonces se puede quedar ahi, por favor ayudelo en lo que pueda, esta todavia muy verde con cosas de estado-dijo el jefe de mi hermano

-No se preocupe, le ayudare en lo que pueda-digo sonriendo-adios-

Cualgo y le paso al telefono a Nin, que tras ponerlo en la mesa me mira

-¿Y?-dijo Ninia

-Te puedes quedar-digo abrazandolo

Ninia me devuelve el abrazo, me alegro tanto que se quede, aunque ya no pertenezca a mi casa, le ayudare en todas las cosas que pueda.

Esa misma noche, Ninia volvio a dormir en la misma cama que yo como cuando era un niño, le acaricio los cabellos suavemente para que no despierte, se veia tan tranquilo durmiendo, despues de hablar con su jefe, aprovechando que ya es un adulto me lo lleve a beber a un bar cercano, he de decir que tiene mucho aguante para ser tan joven, rio por lo bajo, sera que se parece a mi, no habia acabado borracho pero en cuanto toco la cama se quedo dormido.

-Has crecido mucho hermanito, demasiado para mi gusto-digo sonriendo-pero supongo que es ley de vida, ya eres toda una nacion independiente de mi, quiza pronto debas unirte a las naciones unidas y aguantar a las reuniones tediosas pero creo que lo haras muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti Ninia-

Me tumbo a su lado e intento dormir con él.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Deskdraik: **si Ninia es tan tierno~, y a veces le sale su lado ruso XD, en el capitulo siguiente intentare incluir a los latino :D

**SunFlor:** si no hubiera visto la pelicula nunca me hubiera imaginado de Ivan XD, si Ninia esta creciendo aunque a Ivan no le haga gracia :D

**Kimiko-sama: ** Ninia se parece mucho a Rusia en algunos aspecto XD.

**OhMyGod. Happy:** si ese momento fue genial XD, es un niño muy kawaii~

Merece review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 6: La ONU

Ninia se encontraba en una de las salas de la ONU, esperando para entrar en la reunion con el resto de paises que, al igual que él, entraban este año en la ONU, a la mayoria los conocia ya que formaron parte de la URSS, al igual que él, suspiro, los conocia pero no habia hablado mucho con ellos, seguia siendo de pocas palabras, suspira, tenia que haberse quedado en casa como habia pensado y no hecharle cuenta a su hermano y sus hermanas

_Flash Back_

Bielorrusia, Rusia, Ucrania y los balticos se encontraban en el salon de la casa del ruso dando consejos a Georgia, este los oia sentado en el sofa, se habia puesto un traje gris que le regalo su hermano, estaba nervioso, verdaderamente no queria ir a esa reunion, pero su jefe le habia obligado a ir, suspiro

-No quiero ir-murmuro bajito mirando al suelo y acariciendose las manos

Ivan oyo lo que Ninia habia dicho, vio que estaba muy nervioso, se rio un poco, el rizo de su hermano menor se pasaba de un lado a otro de la cabeza por su nerviosismo, se sento a su lado y le acaricio el pelo para tranquilizarlo

-Nin, no pasara nada, solo es una reunion-dijo Rusia

-Si, pero ahi un monton de normas-dijo Ninia mirando a su hermano-¿y si lo hago mal?¿y si me echan?-

Al contemplar esa opcion se puso mas blanco de lo que ya era, si lo echaban su jefe lo mataba, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se despeino, sus hermanos rieron con esa reaccion, Georgia los miro de mal humor, se levanto del sofa y se encamino a las escaleras

-¿A donde vas Nin-chan?-pregunto Ucrania

-A mi habitacion, no pienso ir a esa reunion-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Las naciones mayores fueron tras él y le impidieron subir las escaleras

-Sois malos, soltadme, no quiero ir-exclamaba mientras el resto de naciones lo arrastran fuera de la casa y lo meten en el coche

Una vez todos sentados, Ivan le dio indicaciones al conductor para que arrancara, cuando lo hizo, todos miraron a Ninia, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y mirandolos a todos muy mal.

-Si me hechan y mi jefe me castiga por vuestra culpa, me vengare-dijo Ninia con un aura oscura detras suya

-No te preocupes Ninia, si no han echado a USA ni a Francia en todos estos años, ¿como te van a echar a ti?-dijo Rusia pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros

-Pues, a lo mejor golpeo a USA-dijo Ninia ya que no desechaba esa opcion

-Por eso no lo haran, eso lo hacemos en todas las reuniones, Francia, Inglaterra, Cuba, Venezuela, Bielorrusia, yo mismo, en resumen, muchos paises-dijo Rusia riendose

-Entonces me unire a esa gran lista-dijo Ninia recuperando un poco de su humor-y ¿si digo una tonteria?-

-Tampoco creo que te echen por eso, los hermanos Vargas, Corea del Sur, etc, se pasan diciendo tonterias sin sentido-dijo Natasha sonriendole un poco

-¿Y si golpeo a Francia por intentar algo conmigo?-volvio a preguntar Ninia

-Creo que para eso hay un acta ¿no?-dijo Estonia

-Si, es el acta 6798/9d, "si Francia intenta algo contigo contra tu voluntad puedes golpearlo hasta que caiga inconsciente" creo que se hizo en 1946-rezo Lituania

Ninia rio ante esto pensando que era broma, pero al ver que nadie lo hacia paro y los miro, estaban normales

-¿Es en serio?-dijo Ninia mirandolos, supo que era verdad-es increible, bueno, por lo menos se que puedo golpear a Francis si intenta algo-

_Fin flash back_

-Ninia ¿me estas escuchando o estas en babia?-dijo molesta Armenia

Ninia miro a la chica, tenia el pelo rubio que le caia formando rizos hasta por debajo de los hombros, tiene los ojos azules y con una apariencia de una mujer de 21 años

-Lo siento Armenia, estaba en mi mundo, ¿que decias Arev?-dijo Ninia

-Nada-dijo Armenia mirando al georgiano y suspirando-Siempre estas en las nubes Ninia, tienes que espabilar-

-Si me vas a echar la bronca, ahorratelo Armenia, no estoy para eso-dijo Ninia serio

-A veces te pareces demasiado a tu hermano-dijo Arev

-¿Hay algo malo?-pregunto Georgia levantando una ceja

-Nada, solamente digo-murmura la armenia

-Pues vale-dijo Ninia marchandose de alli, él y Arev tenian sus roces, es la cosa de los vecinos, pero aun asi esperaba que Armenia y él pudieran llevarse bien con el tiempo, andaba por la sala donde ese yankee los habia metido, el muy cabeza de chorlito habia metido a trece paises en una sala enana, donde cabian lo justo.

-Estupido yankee-susurro Ninia

Miro por la sala, vio a un muchacho de unos 22 años, de pelo castaño oscuro que destacaba, debido a que la mayoria de los reunidos en la sala eran rubios o de pelo muy claro, ademas el muchacho tenia la piel mas morena que ellos, se acerca curioso para conocer al chico

-Hola soy Ninia Tsiklauri, soy Georgia ¿y tu?-pregunto al chico fijandose que tenia un rizo parecido al de los italias, pero mas corto

-Yo soy Silvano Rossi, soy San Marino-dijo el muchacho mirandolo con unos ojos ambarinos

-Eso esta por Italia ¿no?-pregunto Ninia

-Exactamente-dijo San Marino sonriendo a Georgia

Ninia iba a contestar cuando sintio que alguien se le tiraba encima, se cayo al suelo y cuando se giro vio encima suya a Australia

-Ninia, has entrado en la ONU-dijo emocionado el australiano

-Quitate de encima Kyle-dijo Georgia

-No seas pesado Australia, quitate de encima-dijo Nueva Zelanda

-Valeee-dijo Australia dejando levantarse a Georgia

-¿Que haceis aqui? Se supone que deberias estar en la sala con el resto de las naciones-dijo Georgia ya de pie y sacudiendose

-Hemos hecho un descanso, ademas solo hablaban de vuestros paises y de los beneficios que traeria un acuerdo con ellos y eso-dijo Seychelles sonriendole

-Espero que entremos pronto-dijo Ninia

-Si, ya tiene que venir alguien a avisaros-dijo Andrew mirando la sala-¿esto no es un poco pequeño?-

Todos en la sala se giraron al oir el comentario, Georgia sonrio nervioso

-Mejor callate Andrew-dijo Ninia para que solo lo oyera los oceanicos y la chica-hemos estado discutiendo al principio por eso mismo, y el ambiente no esta para recordarlo-

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Amelie

-Nervioso-dijo Georgia suspirando

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a un muchacho de unos veintitantos años, pelo negro, ojos marrones y piel morena, llevaba una carpeta en la mano, cuando entro se quedo mirando a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Seychelles

-¿Vosotros que haceis aqui?-dijo el chico

-Venimos a visitar a Georgia, Peru-dijo Australia sonriendo y pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Ninia

Peru miro al chico que Australia rodeaba con el brazo, no aparentaba mas de 18 años, pelo castaño claro con un rizo a un lado de la cabeza, alto, de piel palido y con los ojos violetas, no cabia duda que esa nacion era de las que habia pertenecido a la union sovietica, que desde el año pasado estaban entrando en la ONU, volvio a mirar a los que conocia

-Teneis que volver a la sala-dijo Peru mirandolos

-De acuerdo Frank-dijo Australia

-Soy Francisco, no Frank-dijo Peru molesto porque lo habia llamado por su nombre en la version inglesa

Los tres salieron de la sala dejando a Peru solo con los antiguos miembros de la URSS y San Marino, todos se acercaron a Peru y lo miraron expectantes, Francisco se encontro rodeado de personas de piel palida y ojos y pelo claros, suspiro, no sabia porque el idiota de USA le habia mandado eso a él, al unico que conocia un poco era a San Marino porque era el hermano de mama Lovi, cojio la carpeta y saco un papel

-Bien, pasare lista por si estan todos-dijo Peru mirando la lista-Armenia-Arev levanto la mano-Arzebaiyan-un chico de pelo albino y ojos azules levanto la mano-Bosnia Herzegovina-una muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos grises-Croacia-un hombre con el pelo gris y ojos negros lo miro como respuesta-Eslovenia-una muchacha de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos verdes le sonrio-Georgia-Ninia levanto la mano esperando que esa lista no durara mucho-Kazajistan-un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos dorados le dijo algo en un idioma que no conocia-Kirguistan-una mujer parecida al hombre anterior le levanto la mano-Moldavia-una niña de unos doce años de pelo gris y ojos azules le saludo-San Marino-Silvano sonrio al peruano-Tayikistan-una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones le saludo-Turkmenistan-la ultima mujer del grupo de pelo rubio hasta la cintura y ojos ambar le saludo-y Uzbekistan-el ultimo hombre rubio levanto la mano

Peru suspiro, estaban todos, menos mal que solo eran trece y no veinte, asi pudo terminar antes

-Bien, dentro de diez minutos, id pasando a la sala contigua a esta, por esa puerta-dijo Peru señalando una puerta a un lado de la habitacion-id pasando por orden de lista-

-¿Que lista?-preguntaron todos

-Esta-dijo Peru colgando la lista al lado de la puerta-suerte-

El latino salio por la puerta, dejando a los nuevos mienbros solos, algunos se acercaron a la lista

-Chupate eso Kirguistan, voy antes que tu-dijo Kazajistan

-Que emocionante debe de ser para ti-dijo Kirguistan rodando los ojos

-¿Porque el enano de Georgia va antes que yo?-dijo Uzbekistan

-Porque la G va antes que la U, ignorante, ademas no me digas enano, soy mas alto que tu-exclamo Ninia molesto

-Ni en tus sueños criajo, yo siempre sera mayor que tu-dijo Uzbekistan acercandose a Ninia-ademas se tu punto debil-

-Dejame en paz-dijo Ninia dandose la vuelta

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Uzbekistan le cojio de su rizo, Georgia solto un gemido, que vino acompañado de un notable sonrojo

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que sabia tu punto debil-dijo Uzbekistan socarron

Siguio jugando con el rizo del georgiano, lo retorcia, le acariciaba, lo revolvia, tiraba de él, hasta se lo habia metido en la boca, Georgia estaba totalmente rojo y tapandose la boca para evitar que salieran los gemidos, de sus ojos salian lagrimas de frustacion y miraba con odio a Uzbekistan, todos el resto de paises miraban la curiosa escena, siempre se habian preguntado que era el rizo de Ninia, nunca podieron comprobarlo ya que Rusia tenia estrictamente prohibido tocarle el rizo a su hermano menor, por eso estaban observando la curiosa reaccion, San Marino estaba apartado de la escena, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando Georgia, dado que él tambien tenia un rizo, le daba pena, el pobre muchacho se debia sentir violado y el resto ni se daba cuenta, suspiro, como hermano de los italia que era, no pensaba meterse en esa circulo dado que la mayoria eran mas grandes que él y no en edad.

-¿Que te pasa pequeño Georgia? Parece que lo estas pasando mal-dijo Uzbekistan

-Su-Sueltalo, ahora-dijo Ninia que ya no podia mas, le temblaban las piernas

-¿Tu hermano no te enseño modales?-dijo Uzbekistan mirando a Georgia cruelmente, se lo estaba pasando genial-¿como se pide las cosas?-

-Dejalo ya en paz Uzbekistan-dijo Armenia empezando a comprender porque su vecino estaba asi

-No te metas Armenia, esto esta interesante-dijo Croacia mirando la escena divertido

Georgia estaba en silencio, estaba pasando la peor humillacion de su vida, sabia que no debia de haber venido a esta reunion, Uzbekistan viendo que el georgiano no contestaba tiro mas fuerte del rizo provocando que Goergia gimiera muy fuerte y cayera al suelo de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente

-Para, por favor-dijo Georgia a punto de llorar

-Esta bien-dijo Uzbekistan soltando el rizo-¿ves como no te costaba ser educado?-

Georgia lo miro con odio, acto seguido se lanzo contra él, hay empezado una pelea entre las dos naciones, alenatadas por el resto de los presentes, Uzbekistan intentaba cojer de nuevo el rizo de Ninia, mientras que este lo evitaba por todos los medios esquivando las manos del asiatico que iban dirigidas a su pelo.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto una voz firme

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver en la puerta a Alemania, los dos combatientes se separaron

-Este no es el comportamiento para unas naciones-dijo Alemania enfadado

-Georgia empezo-señalo Uzbekistan

-_თქვენ არ მოსწონს(seras desgraciado)_-dijo Ninia en su idioma-él ha empezado-

-Da igual quien haya empezado-dijo Alemania-id pasando a la sala por orden y sin armar jaleo-

Alemania se fue otra vez por donde habia venido, pensando que habian entrado nuevos dolores de cabeza para él, todas los nuevos mienbros fueron entrando en la otra sala donde les esperaban el resto de naciones, a diferencia de en la que estaban esta era enorme, estaban mirandolos todos los paises del mundo, literalmente, Ninia busco por la sala a sus hermanos, los vio a los tres juntos por la mitad de la sala, salundandolo, se pusieron delante de la sala y USA hablo por detras

-Estas son los nuevos mienbros de las naciones unidas-dijo Alfred gritando aunque llevara un microfono-ahora que las veo, Iggy ¿estos no son los comunistas?-

-Baka, son los paises que formaron parte de la URSS-dijo Inglaterra

-Entonces, yo os salve de Rusia-dijo USA riendo-I´m hero-

-Muerete-dijeron todas los antiguos sovieticos en distintos idiomas

-¿podemos sentarnos o nos tienes que exhibir mas?-pregunto Arzebaiyan

-¿Que? A si, podeis sentaros-dijo USA comiendo una hamburguesa

Todos se sentaron en los sitios que llevaban sus nombres, a Ninia le toco una esquina, asi que solo tenia al lado a Armenia, los dos se sentaron y el americano empezo la reunion

-¿Porque te pones asi cuando te tocan el rizo?-pregunto bajito Armenia

Georgia la miro, debatiendose si decirselo o no, suspiro, no creia que Armenia fuera a hacerle nada.

-Es mi zona erogena-dijo Ninia bajito a la chica

-Entonces Uzbekistan-dijo Armenia enlanzando piezas-dios, ¡te ha violado Uzbekistan!-

Lo ultimo lo dijo gritando haciendo que toda la sala voltara a verlos, Ninia no sabia donde meterse, Armenia se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho muy alto

-Ve~ ¿quien ha violado a quien?-pregunto Italia Veneciano

-Segun parece Uzbekistan a Georgia-dijo Hungria con una hemorragia nasal imaginandose la escena

-Que descosiderados, hacerlo sin esperar a Francia-nii-san-dijo Francia

- Uzbekistan ¿que le has hecho a mi hermanito?-dijo Rusia acercandose al asiatico-kolkolkolkolkolkol-

-Matemoslo Ivan-dijo Natasha acercandose tambien

-Mira la que has liado Arev-dijo Georgia mirando a la chica

-Ha sido sin querer-dijo Armenia disculpandose, miro a donde estaba Uzbekistan y lo vio rodeado por Natasha e Ivan-¿no vas a hacer nada?-

-No, que le den-dijo Ninia mirando al frente a todas las naciones que murmuraban-¿seguimos la reunion o vais a seguir cotorreando como marujas?-

Todas las naciones volvieron a mirar al frente y seguieron con la reunion, Ninia suspiro, no habia sido un buen comienzo, no le gustaba llamar la atencion, eso no habia cambiado pero habia aprendido que tenia que hablar un poco mas de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, dieron un descanso para ir a comer, Ninia recojio sus papeles, y los metio en una carpeta que le habia regalado Ucrania por haber entrado en la ONU, se dirigio hasta el comedor y se sento con sus hermanos

-¿Que te ha hecho ese desgraciado Ninia?-dijo Natasha preocupada por su hermano menor

-Nada, asi que no preocuparse-dijo Ninia empezando a comer

-Algo te ha hecho ¿no?-dijo Ivan mirando a su hermano y viendo que su rizo estaba bastante maltratado-te ha tocado el rizo ¿da?-

Georgia se quedo callado, no queria tambien llamar la atencion en el comedor de la sala, sus hermanos viendo que no iba a hablar mas cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa; los cuatro hablaban tranquilamente hasta que Francia y USA se acercaron a la mesa

-¿Como estas _mon petit Géorgie_?-dijo Francia sentandose al lado de Georgia

A Ninia le recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda y se pego mas a Ucrania saparandose del frances.

-Estoy bien Francia, no se preocupe-dijo Georgia mirandolo

-No te preocupes pequeño Georgia, nadie te hara nada porque el heroe esta aqui, hahaha-dijo Alfred

-Como ya he dicho estoy bien-dijo Georgia molesto por tanta pregunta

-Largate-dijo Natasha mirando a USA

-Hahaha, ¿porque dices eso?-dijo USA

Georgia se levanto de la mesa antes de que empezara la batalla campal entre sus hermanos y el americano, Ucrania tambien se fue y se sento con los balticos, Ninia salio del comedor, necesitaba que le diera el aire, se fue a un balcon cercano y salio a él, era bastante amplio, solo habia otra persona ahi aparte de él, era una nacion al igual que él, vestia con un hanbok blanco y azul, el pelo negro de donde sale un rulito con una cara dentro, Georgia le observa un poco, parece que la otra nacion no se da cuenta de su presencia dado que segue mirando por el balcon, se acerca a ella.

-Hola me llamo Ninia, soy el pais de Georgia-saludo Nin al chico

-Hola, yo soy Im Yong Soon, soy Corea del Sur da~ze-dijo Corea sonriendole

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, a Ninia le caia bien ese pais, era muy alegre y energico y se veia que queria mucho a sus hermanos, tenian cosas en comun, un megafono les anuncio que tenian que volver a la reunion, Ninia suspiro, no tenia ganas de ir a la reunion

-Nee, yo no tengo ganas de volver-dijo Corea mirandolos-¿y tu?

-No, la verdad es que no-dijo sonriendo Ninia

-Conozco una sala de videojuegos por aqui-dijo Im sonriendo-¿Nos vamos?-

Ninia asintio con la cabeza, ambos salieron del balcon y del edificio, mientras caminaba, Ninia penso que venir a la reunion no habia sido tan mala idea despues de todo.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**Deskdraik: **Si fue el capitulo anterior fue muy sentimental pero al final Ninia se quedo con Ivan :D, Ninia toma licor desde pequeño pero en pequeñas cantidades y no lo llevaban a un bar a beber para celebrar nada XD

**OhMyGod. Happy: **Si, al final estos dos han terminado viviendo juntos como buenos hermanos, asi Ivan no se queda solo :D, me alegra de que te guste, la verdad es que Ninia es muy Kawaii ^^

**Misaki-chu:** Ninia tambien es mio ò.ó, tenemos custodia compartida XD, si al final todos se independizan de sus cuidadores, es ley de vida :D, pero Ninia seguira viviendo con Ivan, al igual que Lovi con Toño, Su-san con Fin y Feli con su Doisu, pero ellos como hermanos :D

Merece Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 7: La escapada.

Georgia andaba por las calles de Nueva York, mirando a todos lados curioso, pensando que esa ciudad era realmente grande. Junto a él estaba Corea del Sur que no paraba de señalar cosas y decir que eso habia sido originado en Corea. Ninia pensaba que el coreano era bastante divertido, le recordaba un poco a Australia. Llegaron a la entrada de un salon bastante grande y llamativo.

-Aqui es la sala de videojuegos da~ze-dijo Corea señalandole la sala

-¿Has estado aqui alguna vez?-pregunto Ninia

-Unas cuantas-respondió Corea sonriendo y entrando en la sala

Ninia volvio a mirar la sala con la cara seria, solo habia una palabra para describir ese salon: llamativo. Suspiro, ¿que se podia esperar de la casa del yankee? Entro en él esperando que por lo menos resultara divertido.

En la sala de reuniones, todos los paises se hallaban mirando los sitios vacios de la nacion asiatica y del mas joven de los hermanos sovieticos.

-Que indecencia, no venir a la reunion de la ONU-dijo Austria molesto

-Es un acto muy irresponsable por parte de ambos naciones pero sobre todo por parte de Georgia, que es su primera reunion-dijo Alemania.

-Su primera reunion y ya ha huido-murmuro Paraguay-demuestra ser un chico listo.

Una parte de la sala empezaron a reirse. Armenia miro el sitio vacio a su izquierda. Dijeran lo que dijeran lo de la sala, Ninia no era asi, no era un irresponsable y mucho menos un cobarde para huir, Ninia no habia tenido el mejor empice en la ONU, ser violado el primer dia era una buena razon para no querer volver a entrar en la reunion.

-A lo mejor le ha pasado algo-dijo Ucrania preocupada por su hermano menor

-Seguro que estan con Corea-aru-dijo China

-Seguro que Uzbekistan tiene a Georgia atado en algun armario para violarlo de nuevo-dijo Croacia

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamo rapidamente Uzbekistan

-Seguro que si, asi lo secuestras y le haces lo mismo de esta mañana-dijo Kirguistan

-Yo no tengo ni idea de donde esta ese bobo de Ninia-dijo Uzbekistan cruzandose de brazos e intentando no mirar a nadie.

-¿Donde has escondido a mi hermano, maldito?-preguntó Biolorrusia acercandose

-¡Que no tengo ni idea!-exclamo Uzbekistan-¡Estara por ahi el muy idiota!

-Vamos a buscarlo, quien lo encuentre puede hacer lo que quiera con él durante dos horas-suelta Alfred

-No digas esas cosas-dijo Rusia, si hubiera sido otro pais le daria igual pero era su hermano pequeño, no podia dejar que cualquier pervertido se lo quedara durante dos horas.

-Ivan si no te das prisa Francia se lo quedara-dijo España señalando a su amigo que salia ya de la sala-Y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones.

Uzbekistan miro como se iba el frances y salio de la sala tambien, no iba a permitir que el frances le hiciera algo al georgiano. Todos los ex-sovieticos se quedaron viendo como el asiatico se iba y sonrieron, a Uzbekistan siempre se le habia notado que le gustaba el pequeño Ninia, siempre lo buscaba para chincharlo pero si lo hacia llorar siempre le daba un caramelo o algo. Pero cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, las bromas de Uzbekistan fueron a mas y Ninia empezo a molestarle su sola presencia con lo que discutian cada dos por tres. Armenia vio como tanto Francis como Mijail salian en busca de su vecino, suspiro quiza ella tambien debiera buscar, al fin y al cabo es lo mas parecido que tiene a un hermano y a saber lo que le haran los depravados esos.

Mientras toda la sala salia a buscar a los otros dos, estos jugaban tranquilamente a los videojuegos.

-Este juego se origino en Corea-dijo por decimo cuarta vez Im

-Ya y ese y aquel y el de mas alla-dijo riendose Ninia mientras jugaba a uno de futbol

-Es que todo se origino en Corea-dijo Im

-Oye Im, ¿no pasa nada si nos vamos de la reunion?-preguntó Nin

-Algunas veces te salen a buscar y quien te encuentre se queda contigo durante dos horas y puede hacerte lo que quiera-respondió Corea como si nada

Ninia se quedo quieto analizando la informacion. Se pudo mas blanco de lo que ya era cuando llego a una conclusion. Si lo encontraba Francis, lo violaba. Cojio de las ropas a Corea

-¿porque no has dicho eso antes?-pregunto asustado Georgia

-No lo has preguntado-respondio encojiendose de hombros Corea

Ninia solto a Corea, cojio su chaqueta y salio de la sala. Corea siguio a su nuevo amigo fuera de ella.

-¿Donde vas Ninia?-pregunto Corea siguiendo a su amigo por las calles de Nueva York

-No pienso dejar que un pervertido o el bobo de Estados Unidos me encuentre y tenga que estar con él durante dos horas-respondió Georgia-me voy a mi casa, cojo un avion y me largo.

-No creo que te de tiempo-acotó Corea

-¿porque?-preguntó Ninia mirando al asiatico

Como unica respuesta el coreano señalo hacia atras. Ninia miro en la direccion donde señalaba su amigo, hay estaban muchas de las naciones buscando algo o a alguien.

-_дерьмо_-maldijó Ninia.

Miro de nuevo al frente, fruncio el ceño, tenia que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que alguien lo pillara. Miro a Corea que parecia muy tranquilo

-¿Tu quieres que te pillen o que?-preguntó Georgia

-No, pero es que hoy se centraran en ti por ser nuevo da~ze-respondió Corea

Ninia no tiene tiempo de responder porque ve como los paises le estan señalando, normal, un chico palido con el pelo claro y los ojos violetas no debe de pasar muy desapercibido. Sale a correr antes de que lo pillen.

Ninia corre por todas las calles de esa ciudad americana preguntandose por donde quedara el aeropuerto o por lo menos llegar a un hotel.

-No huyas de Francia-nii-san-dijo el frances

Ninia miro hacia atrás, no estaba el frances, entonces ¿donde estaba el pervertido? Paro un para poder recuperar aire en uno de lo callejones.

-Empiezo a odiar esta ciudad-murmuro Ninia

-Hahahaha, si es una ciudad preciosa para odiarla-dijo una voz a su lado

Georgia miro hacia el americano, pues si que le habian pillado rapido penso Ninia.

-¿tu tambien vas a intentar cojerme yankee?-preguntó el menor ya en posicion de salir a correr.

-Claro, asi podras pasarte dos horas viendo lo heroico que soy-respondió Alfred

-Casi prefiero al frances-dijo Ninia-¿porque me perseguis si se puede saber?

-Porque te escapaste de la reunion-dijo Alfred como si nada

-Esto es ilogico, me salto una reunion y vosotros venis a buscarme saltandoos dicha reunion, asi que al final, todos nos hemos saltado la reunion ¿no?-dijo Ninia

El heroe lo miro un rato y volvio a sonreir de la manera que el lo hacia, Ninia supo que no habia entendido nada de lo que le habia dicho. Suspiro, bien, tendria que librarse de ese primero.

-Mira Alfred-dijo señalando al cielo-es Spiderman.

-¿donde?-dijo el americano mirando a todos lados

Ninia se alejo del americano, si lo conocia bien se quedaria mucho tiempo intentando ver al superheroe ese.

Llevaba mas de una hora corriendo sin parar escapando de todos esos paises que ha saber lo que le podrian hacer. Paro en un pequeño banco a recuperar aire. Todos los paises que lo perseguian no tenian buenas intenciones, habia intentado acercarse a España, que era uno de los que mejor le caia y sabia que no le haria nada pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir con él, aparecio el frances pervertido y tuvo que dar media vuelta. Lo mismo habia pasado con su hermano y hermanas cuando los veia aparecia un pais de esos.

-No ha nacido quien pueda escapar del hermano mayor-dijo alguien a su espalda que lo abraza por detras

-¡Sueltame!-grito Ninia intentando soltarse del agarre frances

-No te pongas asi, seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien Ninia-susurro Francis en su oreja.

El rizo de Ninia se estiro hacia arriba del nerviosismo. Tenia que escapar de ahi pero no sabia como.

-Alejate de él, frances libertino-dijo alguien que golpeo al frances.

Ninia noto como el agarre del mayor se iba y pudo ponerse en pie para mirar a su salvador con una sonrisa pero al unico que encontro fue a Uzbekistan.

-Genial, me libro de uno para tener al otro-gruño Ninia a punto de salir a correr de nuevo.

-No me compares con este-dijo Uzbekistan señalando al frances que se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

-Te comparare si quiero, al fin y al cabo, lo de esta mañana a sido muy frances ¿no?-dijo Ninia mirando fijamente a Uzbekistan.

Uzbekistan miro a los ojos a Ninia, no le gusto la forma en que lo miraban. Cuando Ninia se enfadaba sus ojos violetas se parecian mucho a los de Ivan, demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera. Se volvian frios y era un cambio considerable a los ojos calidos e inocentes de Ninia. Mijail se acerco a Ninia quedando solo a unos centimetros de él.

-No me mires asi-espetó Mijail

-Te mirare como me de la real gana Uzbekistan-dijo Georgia

-No me gusta cuando estas de mal humor Nin-dijo Uzbekistan

-Perdona si estoy de mal humor-ironizo Ninia-es que esta mañana me han violado y ahora me persigue los paises del todo el mundo para hacerme que se yo y llevo mas de una hora corriendo por las estupidas calles de esta estupida ciudad, ademas...

Uzbekistan le callo con un beso en los labios que Ninia no respondio debido a la sorpresa del momento.

-Calladito estas mas guapo-dijo Mijail sonriendo triunfante, lo cojio de la mano y lo arrastro por la ciudad-Vamos, te llevare con tus hermanos.

Ya en la casa rusa, Ivan miraba como su hermano menor miraba distraido el fuego, suspiro, llevaba asi desde que salieron de america, habia vuelto a quedarse callado, ahora que habia conseguido que Ninia fuera un poco mas hablador, se sento junto a su hermano en el suelo frente al fuego.

-Nin-kun, ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Ivan preocupado

Ninia miro a su hermano y sonrio un poco antes de levantarse e irse de la habitacion. Ivan lo miro, aunque no lo quisiera admitir su hermano se hacia mayor y no siempre le contaria las cosas, suspiro, ese niño habia crecido demasiado rapido.

Ninia entro en su habitacion y se tumbo en la cama. Contemplo el techo de su habitacion para despues quedarse de lado mirando la pared, se llevo una mano a sus labios.

-Eres idiota Mijail...

...

Gracias por leer

**OhMyGod. Happy: **El primer dia de Ninia en la ONU ha sido muy movido XDD, al final no es un armeniaxgeorgia c:

**Deskdraik: **Siento lo de la piel morena y trigueña, es que no lo sabia T^T, pues si que pasa por largarte de una reunion XD

**Misaki-chu: **Lo llevo a una sala de videojuegos, ademas creo que Ninia se esta haciendo mayor para pedirte permiso XD

**SilverDawn12: **Yo tambien mataria a Uzbekistan, nadie puede hacerle eso a Nin...

Corea y el se metieron en lios XDD

Perdon el la tardanza es que mi inspiracion ha decidido tomarse vacaciones y le tengo que manda al ejercito a buscarlo...

Merece review?


End file.
